fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
GW BB Episode 3
Episode Jonathan is slightly pissed off tbh at Cass and goes all crazy diva on her ass in the HoH room. "HONEY BOO BOO YOU LISTEN UP GIRL MM YEAH HUNT YES MAMA YES MISS THING MISS HUNTY WHAT THE TEA LOL #SHADE" Cass rolls her eyes and closes the door on his face, ignoring him and going back to sleep. Tim and Rea are in the kitchen, making dinner and Tim brings up a valid battle plan. "We should make a huge alliance with everyone and just eliminate the new people who join the house as soon as they get in." Rea immediately gather all the Glee Wiki whores in the living room to tell of this plan and they're all a bit hesitant but they agree because it sounds like a good idea. Rea begins to speak "It's the only way any of us have any chance of winning." They all nod in agreement and Cass, Joe and Angelika go out to the backyard to talk strategy. "Okay this seems fishy, maybe Tim or Rea are trying to make us feel safe in the house and then eliminate us." Joe says, a martini in one hand, a ciggy in the other. Cass nods in agreement when Angelika replies "Maybe, but he's right when he says it's the ONLY way we can make it far enough to even get close to winning. It's our only option right now. If he backdoors anyone, it probably wont be us." Cass and Joe seem to be happy with this plan. Meanwhile, Tim and Rea are still making dinner. "Ok, Rea, so they'll feel really comfortable, but the minute Anna comes in we should kick their asses out - they wont be expecting it." Rea smirks devilishly and eats some of the scalding hot dinner which burns her tongue and she cant talk normally for a few days because her tongue is so swollen. Tim just pisses himself and falls over. Tomas, Sky, Hunter and Lisa are in the bedrooms and they start to talk about backdooring Tim and Rea. "They wont be expecting us four to be together so we should just get them out when they're comfortable with their position and aren't expecting it." Lisa says. Everyone looks in shock because they haven't heard her talk yet. Sky opens her massive lips "Yes, get the cunts out." She gets punched in the face by an absolutely FUMING Lisa "DONT BE MEAN !!!!11!!111! YOU HAVE TO BE NICE ALL THE TME!"!!!!!1111!!" Tomas rolls her eyes. The, big brother makes an announcement. Eviction "It's time to evict someone from the Big Brother house." They all gather in the living room. Four people are nominated and the HoH can't vote, so it's nine votes over all and they all make their way to the Diary Room - first up is Angelika and they all make their way in after her. Big Ruba makes her announcement. "We have a tie! the votes were split, 6-6-2-6. The person with two votes is..." They all begin sweating and crying and shitting their undies. "...Rea!" Rea jumps so high her wig flies off and gets stuck on the ceiling. "Cass, you must choose one of the three tied up nominees to stay." Cass chooses Joey and Jonathan and Hunter leave the Glee Wiki Mansion. An hour after they leave - the doorbell rings. They see a beanie and burqa fly by them and they all just KNOW who it is. Joey turns around and stares back in FEAR. He sees Perry glaring into his soul, murdering his insides as he has a fit and runs away. The other two enter the house, scissoring as they walk. Tim looks nervously as he sees Maya and Ben but mainly because Maya is there and Maya hates everyone and she'll be going for Tim, Joe and Angelika's wig for being a Fugly Whore and that's it for tonights episode and the first three days of BB GW. BYE HENNIES XO